


Glorious Mornings

by palombaggia



Series: Beautiful People [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal stops eating breakfast. Peter and El worry. Luckily Diana and Mozzie come to the rescue.<br/>Written for the Caffrey-Burke Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Still in my OT3 Serie. This one takes place after Beauty Salon II and before Household Arrangements.  
> I rewatched Vital signs yesterday, thus this fic.  
> Yay.

El stormed into the kitchen to prepare Peter's toast. Neal was slumped in the bar stools, his fingers picking some cereals out of the cereal pack. He had that mournful expression El had categorized as - _deep morning sulk-_

« You're not hungry this morning Sweetie? »

«  No »

_Yup. On Neal's pouting Richter scale this was definitely a ten._

«  You want something else? Some pancakes maybe? »

«  No »

El dropped a kiss on Neal's forehead, her fingers brushing off a lock of dark hair.

«  You normally like those » she murmured, pointing at the cereal pack «  What's wrong with you? »

«  Nothing » Neal grumbled «  I don't feel like eating this morning, that's all »

Peter walked in, all clean shaved and everything, holding his second coffee cup of the day.

«  Morning you two » he croaked, grabbing a toast «  everything okay? »

« Mmm » El sighed «  Neal has no appetite this morning »

«  Welcome to my world » Peter shrugged «  I have this kind of problem every day at lunch time, so- »

Neal carefully put away his clean cereal bowl in the cupboard and left the kitchen in complete silence.

«  Well » Peter said «  someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed today »

«  How do you cope? » El asked, sipping her hot cocoa «  I offered pancakes but he- »

«  I use blackmail » Peter deadpanned «  I propose museum visits or exhibits outside his radius...that usually does the trick »

El stared at the cereal pack with a pensive expression.

«  It's not the usual brand. They run out of Cocoa Krispies yesterday so I bought the equivalent. But they taste exactly the same...I've checked...just to be sure..I don't get it, Peter. Sometimes Neal is so fussy »

Three weeks ago, for some _bizarre_ , unknown reasons, Neal had drastically changed his morning diet from Country Side Muesli to...well Cocoa Krispies. He wouldn't eat anything else. El was happy to indulge, although she thought it was a bit strange for a grown up adult to enjoy somthing as sugary. But then again, as Peter pointed out, Neal wasn't exactly a grown up adult. He had the impulse control of a five year old. And five year olds tended to crave for chocolate cereals.

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

«  Suit? » Mozzie answered after the third ring - _code for Peter emergency_ \- « You're early this morning. What can I do for you? »

«  Hmm » Peter answered «  It's about Neal. He didn't eat anything for breakfast and I wonder... »

«  He didn't eat the Cocoa Krispies? » Mozzie shrieked anxiously «  He always wolfes them down at June's »

«  We...tried another brand, same taste though » Peter confessed, his hand shifting through various mortgage fraud files «  You think- »

Mozzie exhaled loudly over the phone.

«  For such an intelligent person you can be remarkably dumb sometimes, Suit. The other brand doesn't have the kiddy presents. _That's the problem._  »

«  The what? » Peter replied, flabbergasted.

«  _Kiddy presents_. You know... the little plastic toys they put inside? Of course in my opinion this is the ultimate conspiracy of the food industry to lure those poor innocent minds into unhealthy food- »

«  Mozzie » Peter beamed, putting an end to the long paranoid ramble about artificial flavors and chemical additives that was about to come «  You're a genius. I would never have guessed- »

«  They've been running a promotion with a Sherif's theme for three weeks now » Mozzie said, almost vibrating with anger «  those poor kids love it of course, can you believe it? This is a huge manipulation- »

«  Does Neal collect those? » Peter asked, although he already knew the answer to that.

«  Of course, Suit. What do you expect? He already has the Sherif's badge – three times if I remember correctly- the mini plastic pistol, the rope, the vault, the fake gold coins...he is desperate for the handcuffs- »

Peter refrained from a fit of laughter as Reese walked by his office, wawing his hand in a welcome-good morning- gesture.

«  Thanks Moz. You're a lifesaver » Peter murmured before putting his phone down.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

«  The Boss just gave you the double finger sign » Jones sing songed, sipping his cup of coffee « You poor thing. I'm afraid you have to go up there. I'll keep your muffin for you if you wan't »

«  Yeah » Diana breathed «  God, I'm exhausted. We had Christie's nephews over for the week end. I don't think I'm up for anything this morning »

Diana sighed, climbing the stairs to Peter's office. The double finger sign was never a good way to start the day.

«  Diana » Peter said «  Please sit down. Sorry to interrupt coffee break- »

«  It's ok, Boss. What can I do for you? »

«  Hmm » Peter started «  I heard you were babysitting Christie's nephews last week end..... » Peter paused, leaning in with a conspiratorial look over his face «  What cereals do they have for breakfast? »

« Am I being investigated again by OPR? » Diana asked, deeply worried «  Because I already went through this shit ounce with human resource- »

«  No, no no » Peter added hastily «  nothing of the sort. Just....the cereals...are they Cocoa Krispies by any chance? »

«  Do we have a maniac running around poisonning children's cereals? Because that's not for the White Collar Division, Peter. I mean- »

«  No, no, no » Peter whispered «  I'm after the kiddy presents »

«  Are you ok, Boss? » Diana frowned «  I'm not sure to fully grasp what's on your mind here. Did you give me the finger sign to discuss kiddy presents in cereals? Because- »

«  They are running a Sherif's theme in the Cocoa Krispies packs Diana » Peter replied, like it was the most important thing in the world.

«  Well, good for them, Peter » Diana hissed.

«  I need your help, Diana »

« I'm all ears, Boss. »

«  Do you happen to have some at home? »

«Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Now that you're telling me about it, I seem to remember Christie bought a few. She had to hide the kiddy presents because we were afraid Theo would swallow them. »

« I'm after the handcuffs » Peter murmured.

«  Oh, are you now » Diana said, narrowing her eyes.

«  It's for Neal » Peter pursued, sounding prefectly normal.

«  Care to elaborate? » Diana asked, thinking this whole conversation was somehow totally hilarious.

«  Hmm » Peter hummed to himself «  It's for a present »

«  I think I have them at home, Peter. But we got the girl version. You know they do all these promos now for boys _and_ girls, even with masculine themes. So...pink handcuffs. Is that ok? »

«  That's perfect » Peter beamed « We can always buy more packs to get the boy version later »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

«  I've kept your muffin » Jones said «  What up with Peter? A new case? »

«  You wouldn't believe me if I told you » Diana whispered.

«  Come on, tell me » Jones begged, staring at his computer «  This case I'm working on right now is soo boring- »

Diana leaned in, murmuring words into Jones's earlobe.

«  You're fucking kidding me » Jones said «  Pink handcuffs? From cereal boxes? »

«  Yup »

«  I mean » Jones was speechless «  It's kinky, right? ...just saying »

«  Shut the fuck up Jones » Diana growled «  Peter might hear you »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

« Mozzie? » Peter said, barging in the next day at 8pm into Neal's apartment, holding a brand new pack of cereal, " He's still showering is he?"

Mozzie noded " And singing under the shower, as always. So he can't hear us"

" Good" Peter said, extatic " I need you to do me a favor. Do you think you could open this pack of Cocoa Krispies, remove whatever kiddy stuff there is in there and put the handcuffs inside instead? Without anyone knowing you actually opened the box? »

« Suit » Mozzie stuttered, caressing the rim of his glass of Bordeaux «  Are you high? »

«  No » Peter hissed «  I'm not. I'm just asking- »

«  Peter» Mozzie sighed, revelling in the complex aroma of the Bordeaux «  You are talking to the guy who's been able to forge dozens of currencies, bake a fake dinosaur egg, craft an artificial ruby..of course I'm capable of opening a pack of Cocoa Krispies- »

«  Fine. Meet me at the park at 6pm tomorrow. With this box. Usual bench »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Peter tip toed in the kitchen, holding his tie and jacket. The look on Neal's face was priceless. He was glowing with happiness, staring, transfixed, at the plastic handcuffs.

« Well, hello there, Neal » Peter smiled, as Neal pocketed the toy in a swift gesture. «  All rise and shine this morning, aren't we? »

«  Yes » Neal blushed, wondering if Peter had seen the toy «  I'm hungry actually »

Peter rested his chin on Neal's shoulder, his fingers brushing the other man's neck.

«  You should have told us you had a fetichist kink with law enforcement symbols » he murmured «  El and I would have been more than happy to oblige. Besides, I've got everything handy at home...no need to look for it on the outside world »

«  I thought you would get it at some point » Neal murmured «  I thought I was pretty obvious about the whole thing »

« Neal, _secretly_ collecting toys from cereal packs without telling us is not the best way to make yourself clear »

« Sorry » Neal mumbled « I'll try a more direct approach next time »

«  You taste like Cocoa Krispies » Peter whispered, tracing Neal's lips with his thumb after a long, wet kiss. «  I like that »

« Save that for tonight » Neal said, noticing the bulge in Peter's trousers «  Ropes and handcuffs, ok? »

«  My pleasure » Peter said, his hand on the small of Neal's back. «  Let's go to work »

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure there is no other brand equivalent to Kelloggs Cocoa Krispies ( at least there isn't in Europe, I don't know about the States). But this is author's creative licence...  
> 


End file.
